


Anything For You

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of fluff, Light Angst, M/M, idk when tho, noya is a simp, other ships and characters will make an apperance, single parent Asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: There, bundled up in a fluffy purple blanket, was a baby.Asahi was holding a baby.And a tiny one at that.“Asahi?” Noya asked. “Why do you have a baby? Are you babysitting or something? Is that why you had to cancel?”The tall man shook his head. “No, Noya. This is my daughter, Kotori."---Asahi is a new single parent. Noya is still in love with him. So it shouldn't be a surprise when he drops everything to help his crush raise his new child.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexherlihy9700](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherlihy9700/gifts).



> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! This chapter is just an introduction really. My friend (gifted to) and I came up with this idea of Asahi having a daughter and Noya helping him raise her and it just snowballed from there. I'm also obsessed with single parent Daisuga fics but I never found any for Asanoya. So hopefully this solves that problem.

_“Hey, it’s Asahi Azumane. Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

_Beep_

“First of all, your voicemail is so formal. We need to fix that. Second, how can you just cancel on me this morning and then not pick up your phone?” Noya almost yells into his phones receiver. He ignores the curious, and almost concerning, looks he’s getting from strangers as he speed walks down the street leading up to Asahi’s apartment complex. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor. “You better not be flaking on me because Suga invited you to another movie day or some shit. You know you’re just going to feel like a third wheel with him and Daichi anyways.”

Noya marched up to Asahi’s door and banged his fist loudly against the wood as he hung up the call. “Asahi!” Noya yelled. “I know you’re in there! Open the door!”

The ex-libero knew his neighbors must be thinking he was batshit crazy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was only once a year, two times if he was lucky, that he got to spend a short weekend with one of his closest friends. With Asahi’s crazy deadlines and Noya’s worldwide traveling, the two made sure that at least once a year they met up and spent as much time together as possible before they had to go back to their busy lives. The two had this weekend planned out since the year before, and no way was Noya about to miss out on it for some unexplained reason.

After a few moments of non-stop knocking, the door to Asahi’s apartment finally swung open. The tall man quickly pressed a finger to his lips. “Noya, please. You need to be quiet.”

Noya rolled his eyes and stepped past him into the apartment. “I don’t have to do anything! You, on the other hand, have some explaining to do!” Noya slipped his shoes off and stomped into the living room. “You can’t just cancel on me out of no where!”

“Noya, can you keep it down?” Asahi asked, closing the door and following his friend into the room. “I know you’re upset—“

“Hell yeah I’m upset!” Noya exclaimed as he stomped into the living room. “I only get to see you, what, once a year? I don’t—“ His rant was cut short at the sound of crying coming from a room down the hall. 

Asahi sighed. “Looks like someones awake know,” he said as he walked down the hallway towards the crying. 

Someone was awake? Who was someone? Was Asahi seeing someone? Noya’s heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of Asahi seeing someone. He was well aware of his affection towards the ex-ace. It was something that he accepted during his second year in the volleyball club. The only issue? Asahi didn’t feel the same about him. Asahi may have a special place in his heart for Noya, but it wasn’t the same place where Noya stored Asahi in his.

Noya was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Asahi walking back towards him and the crying was no longer hurting his ears. He looked up and nearly fainted on sight.

There, bundled up in a fluffy purple blanket, was a baby. 

Asahi was holding a baby.

And a tiny one at that.

“Asahi?” Noya asked. “Why do you have a baby? Are you babysitting or something? Is that why you had to cancel?”

The tall man shook his head. “No, Noya. This is my daughter, Kotori. I was telling you to keep it down because she was sleeping.”

His daughter? Asahi had a daughter? If this baby—Kotori—was Asahi’s daughter, that meant…

“She has a mom?” Noya felt his heart break at the realization. Sure, Noya’s slept around, trying to loose his feelings for his friend. They were adults and they weren’t in any kind of relationship. Asahi didn’t even feel the same! But something about him bringing a child into the world drove a knife through Noyas heart. A child was a commitment. Asahi wanted to make that commitment with someone? He couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes. 

“Well, uh, no. She doesn’t,” Asahi stammered, gently rocking the little girl. “Kotori’s mom didn’t want her. But she went through the pregnancy for me. I asked if I could raise her myself so she cancelled her abortion. But as soon as she was born, she left,” he explained. The way Asahi’s eyes shifted around the room indicated there was more to the story than he was letting on. But Noya didn’t press.

“Wait, hold on. I saw you only a year ago, Asahi. How old is she?” Noya asked. 

Asahi glanced at Noya quickly before looking down at his daughter. “She’s, uh…she’s six weeks.”

Six weeks.

Six whole weeks.

And Noya didn’t have a clue. Asahi never told him. Not that he was expecting a baby, not that a baby was now in his life, not that he was raising a whole child all on his own.

Noya looked down at Kotori. Her eyes opened, showing off the dark chocolate iris that matched her fathers. He looked back up at Asahi for just a moment until he felt the first tear drip off his chin. Noya turned on his heel, walking back towards the door. He slipped on his shoes, ignoring Asahi’s pleads of “wait” and “hold on” and “let me explain” that were shot at him. Without so much as a parting glance, Noya left the small apartment, slamming the door shut and ignoring the new set of cries that followed the loud noise.

..............................…..

The echo of Noya slamming the door shut still rang loud in his ears as he prepared Kotori’s bottle for that night. Asahi didn’t know why he didn’t tell Noya about her. Sure, he had thought about it. So many times that it drove him crazy. The two always kept each other updated on every aspect of their lives. But for some reason, Asahi couldn’t seem to tell him about the most important part of his life. 

The father sighed and pulled his hair back into a quick ponytail before taking the warm bottle over to Kotori’s rocker. He picked up his daughter and walked over to the sofa. With a smile, he sat down, adjusting Kotori in his arms, and began to feed her the bottle. 

Moments like these made Asahi so thankful that she was willing to give birth to Kotori. He knew it was her choice, he would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to do. He only asked once if she would keep her for him. And she did. He would never be able to repay Kotori’s mother for the gift she got him, so we would do all that he could to make sure his daughter had the best life possible.

Asahi was so focused in the thoughts running through his head that he almost didn’t here the knocking on his door. Shifting his hold on Kotori, Asahi made his way over and opened the door. His jaw dropped in surprise when he saw the familiar tuft of blond hair.

“Hey,” Noya said, smiling up at his ace.

“N-Noya! Hi,” Asahi stuttered. His eyes were drawn to the two large suitcases behind the short man and the overstuffed backpack on his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get through the door,” Noya laughed. Asahi nodded and stepped aside, watching in confusion as Noya pulled his suitcases through the door. He slipped his shoes off and walked down the hallway with his luggage.

“Wait, Noya,” Asahi said, following him into his small guest bedroom. “What are you doing?”

Noya hefted one of the suitcases up onto the bed and unzipped, pulling out his clothes. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m moving in!”

Asahi swore he felt his heart stop. “You’re what?”

“Moving in! What, are you deaf now, or something?” Noya laughed, turning to face him. “It’s gotta be pretty hard taking care of Kotori all on your own. And I don’t know why you didn’t tell me about her, but I still want to help! I called my boss and explained how I wouldn’t be able to travel as much so he’s letting me work from home for a bit and—“

“Wait, Noya, slow down,” Asahi sighed. “You’re moving in with me?”

Noya scooped Kotori out of Asahi’s arms and into his own, smiling down at the little girl. “When you put it like that it sounds like we’re dating,” Noya laughed, knowing how red Asahi’s face was getting. “You’re my best friend, Asahi. If I can help, I will!” He smiled up at his friend. “That is, if that’s okay?”

Asahi couldn’t believe it. Noya, who he thought was pissed at him not even ten minutes ago, was now standing here in front of him, cradling his daughter, promising to help him. He dropped everything just to be by Asahi’s side with his little girl. 

“Noya,” Asahi said. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“It is. This is…I can’t…are you sure?”’

“Asahi, you couldn’t kick me out if you tried,” Noya laughed. “But you’re gonna have to teach me what to do cause I know nothing about babies.”

Asahi laughed. “Sure thing. Thank you, Noya, seriously.”

Noya felt his cheeks take on a pink tinge at the raw honesty Asahi thanked him with. “Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Kotori means "little bird". I thought it was fitting lol.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. It depends on how many people are interested. So if you'd like to see more, leave a comment! I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
